


Message Sent

by RobotMag7



Series: AtlasHyperion - CEOverse [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Canon-Typical Violence, Jack Being an Asshole, Jack being Jack, M/M, Writing Exercise, but to be honest this is mostly going to be self indulgent and i dont care, probs a bit of ooc, tbh haven't played borderlands 3 yet so def non compliant with that me thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMag7/pseuds/RobotMag7
Summary: "Do you know why I believe in killing the messenger? It sends a message."
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: AtlasHyperion - CEOverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/554740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd as always so feel free to speak up if you see anything wrong

Atlas was leaning on the balcony vacantly watching Helios cross overhead in the sky when the doors to his office beeped open. Curiously, he turned to face an unknown man approach the desk, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of it. The mans posture screamed arrogance with the relaxed way he sprawled over the chair crossing his legs.

“And you are?”

“My name is Zachros of the Jakobs Corporation. I am here on behalf of the new president Mr. Lawter. He wishes to present you with an invitation to a party celebrating his promotion after his predecessors’ unfortunate demise. He also wishes to give his concern over your, a fellow Edenite’s, wellbeing after being caught in such a savage display by the natives on this primitive backwater planet.” Atlas narrowed his eyes, but the man obliviously continued, “Now I personally agree with his curiosity in why such a proper Eden lily like yourself is doing having a base here and he has offered the use of his Aquator rig penthouse while you find another planet to sent your base off should you feel as though you have no way off here on your own. Of course if you should find yourself falling in love with the modern charm of the city, as many of us have, I’m sure he would be more then willing to share his penthouse with you on a more permanent basis.”

Unholstering his gun beneath the table he checked the ammo surreptitiously to make sure it was fire element, useful for cauterizing the wound so they wouldn’t bleed out before being questioned. The mans continued spiel become background noise. Without a word Atlas stood and fired directly into the mans crossed knees. Once the screams had tapered of into pained gasping tossed the gun onto his desk and pulled out a stun baton from one of his desk drawers instead. A Hyperion JR4000 Stun Baton, a gift from Jack after he snapped his previous Atlas made one when swinging it at the man. Extending it with a vicious swing of his cybernetic hand, probably far more dramatic then it needed to be although the look on the mans face was more than worth it. 

“Do you know why I believe in killing the messenger?” Atlas’ voice was flat and unwavering as he crouched down next to the fallen man, kicking the chair out of the way. “It sends a message.”

A feral grin took over as he stood the sparking tip of the baton reflecting in his arm for a moment before he swung. At the passing of the hour he finally straightened. Brushing his hair back from his eyes as he took a deep breath and let it out in a loud huff. Tossing the still bloodied but still sparking baton on the desk he swiped the envelope the man had dropped. Inside was a handwritten invite to the celebration he had mentioned. The call on his arm rang three times before it was picked up.

“Hey August, the other day you where telling me about a new knife you picked up. Something about it being sharp enough to cut through bone?”

“Be up in ten Boss.”


	2. Chapter 2

Atlas’ shuttle landed smoothly on the obnoxiously large Aquator Yacht’s stern. Exiting the shuttle Atlas tightened his grip on the black briefcase held in his cyber hand. Heading forward to the bow of the ship the sounds of a fight reach his ears along with an unmistakably familiar laugh. Rolling his eyes, he pushed through the gathered crowd, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him. Sighing he grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing server watching the one-sided fight. Jack's hands squeezing a barely struggling man on the ground’s neck and a wild look in his eyes. As the man gurgled his last the crowd around them dissipated, abuzz with adrenaline from the impromptu show. Through the clearing people Jack's wandering eyes caught him. A huge grin overtaking his face as he stood, leaving the body to the waiting servers who began rolling the man overboard.

“Is that a knife in your shoulder?” Atlas asked exasperatedly

“Maybe I’m just happy to see you?”

“Nope, that’s a knife.”

“But I am happy to see you!” As the older man crossed the distance Jack reached out capturing one of Rhys' hands in his own. Lifting the fingers up to his mouth he lay soft kisses as Atlas set his drink down on the bannister. Pulling Jack flush with him he kissed him roughly, pulling the knife from the older man’s shoulder at the same time.

“FUCK OFF!!” Tossing the knife next to his drink he reached into Jacks pockets as the man starts throwing insults at him. Pulling an anshin out of the left one he slapped the man in the chest with it as the host of the party made his way over. Shifting his attention Atlas once again picked up the briefcase as Jack jammed the hypo in his shoulder.

“Ah, I feared you wouldn’t make it when I heard nothing back from my messenger. I feared he got lost as my predecessor had nothing in his files about where to find you or a name to address you by. A terrible oversight I intend to fix Mr.…?” The mans overdone combover and oily smile only added to the irritation boiling under Atlas’ skin. He ignored the mans outstretched hand and gestured to Jack to grab his drink out of the way. He hoisted the briefcase onto the bannister knocking the knife into the dark ocean below. There was a hiss as it opened and released a burst of supercooled air as frozen within was the severed head of the messenger. Beside him Jack burst into uncontrollable laughter as the Jakobs president swallowed and straightened his tie. 

“Perhaps in another life I may be this Eden lily your associate here told me you see me as.” Jack laughed harder. “All doe eyed, innocent and awkwardly in over his head like the me who seems to have a starring roll in your wet dreams with the way this man went on about it.”

Glass shattered next to him as Jacks mood dropped immediately into a bubbling rage. Extending a cyber arm to rest on his Jack's chest stopped the man in his tracks. The Presidents eyes darted between them, wide with fear he tried to smother. Taking a small step back and straightening his tie again the man managed to compose himself. Gently stroking the chest under his hand Atlas continued. 

“But that’s not this life. Consider this your one warning, you are one insult away from starting a war that you will not win. Now I believe you have other guests that require your attention.” The dangerous smile that forms on Atlas’ face as he tips the briefcase and its contents into the water finally catches and holds the man’s attention. He gives a barely noticeable bow in their direction before straightening his tie one final time and scurrying away. Feeling Jack prepare to follow Atlas turns fully in his path hands coming to rest on the older man’s hips. Jacks own hands fly to Atlas’ arms clenching and unclenching with barely restrained violence. 

“What. Did. He. Do.” Less a question then a demand.

“Just words Handsome.”

“We need to kill him!”

“I know his type Jack, he’s no real threat to us. Raised with a silver spoon, academy educated and hired solely for his families name.” Catching the question in Jacks eyes at the distain in his voice he placed a soft kiss on the man’s throat. “It doesn’t matter, it happens again and I’ll fly his hide from my flagpole. Now what do you say we find a quiet room and give these secret mics a real show.”

The hands gripping his arms did not loosen. 

“I’ve had my fill of rich shits for today, lets go back to yours.”

“Well then,” He brushed off Jacks hands grabbing a bucket filled with ice and a couple bottles. “What are we waiting for.”

“Knowing that idiot that’s probably just sparkling wine, the cheap bitch.”

“Probably, but my latest shipment is late so desperate times and all that.” That got a snort out of the older man as he followed Atlas to his shuttle, telling his own pilot to head back to Helios without him.

“Oh and Atlas? You're really fucking hot when you’re mad.”


End file.
